


gingerbread

by CrazyPrepared (writerofberk)



Series: have yourself a merry little christmas [6]
Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerofberk/pseuds/CrazyPrepared
Summary: Branch doesn't believe the Pack when they tell him that there is, apparently, a holiday tradition called gingerbread trolls. He knows better than to believe that. Not even trolls could be that tactless.Or, apparently, they can.
Series: have yourself a merry little christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053290
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	gingerbread

Branch doesn't believe the Pack when they tell him that there is, apparently, a holiday tradition called _gingerbread_ _trolls_ —he knows better than to believe what is very obviously a joke, because not even trolls could be _that_ weird, not even trolls could hit that level of _tactless_ —but the minute he steps into Biggie's warm, bright kitchen, he sees he was wrong.

"You weren't kidding," he says, blankly, and he takes an _actual troll-shaped cookie_ off the platter to turn it over and over in his hand, to make sure this is a real thing that he is really seeing, because he's _still_ not sure if he believes it. "You guys _really_ weren't kidding about this."

Poppy clicks her tongue. "Come on, Branch, when have we ever lied to you?"

Branch can't believe she has the nerve to look him in the face and say that. "Only about a million times. Like when you told me the card you made me for Good Luck Troll Day wasn't going to immediately shower me in glitter when I opened it."

"And you _believed_ her?" Smidge says incredulously.

"Hey, she lied to me!" Branch drops the cookie back on the platter to fold his arms over his chest. "Why are you blaming _me_ for that?"

"I had to!" Poppy says. "You wouldn't open your cards!"

"Because you were putting _glitter_ in them!"

"Okay! I'm sorry! What kind of _soulless_ _monster_ doesn't like _glitter_?!"

Biggie sweeps over to the table with at least a hundred jars of sprinkles gathered in his arms—Mr. Dinkles, crammed into the crook of his elbow, looks immensely unhappy about this, so Branch reaches up to take half the tiny plastic jars off Biggie's hands.

"Oh! Thank you, Branch! All right, that's enough, everyone," Biggie adds to the Pack. "Let's not fight. We're here to have fun together!"

"Literally no one is fighting except Branch and Poppy," Guy says.

Chenille rolls her eyes. "Yeah, and they're _always_ fighting."

"I can fight with you, too, if you want," Branch puts the sprinkles down on the table with a light little thump. "Trust me, it would be really easy."

"Get bent," Chenille tells him.

"See?"

"Guys, _really_!"

"Sorry, Biggie."

"All right!" Smidge scrambles into the nearest seat at the table and pumps a fist in the air. "Let's get to it!"

"Ooh!" Poppy bounces into the chair beside her friend. "I'm gonna make a little gingerbread me! And a little gingerbread Harper! And a little gingerbread Mandy!"

"This is _so_ morbid," Branch mutters, but he settles down in the seat beside her.

"No, it's cute!" Poppy elbows him lightly in the ribs. "Don't be such a grump!"

"It's _morbid_ ," Branch says. He's not sure how on earth he's the only one at the table who sees the inherent horror in this. "And _weird_."

Chenille arches a brow at him. " _You're_ morbid and weird."

"Thanks."

"Come _on_ , Branch!" Poppy grabs a cookie off the platter and spreads a thick layer of bright pink icing on it. "Can't you lighten up a little? It's Christmas!"

"No," Branch says, but he takes a cookie and ices it, too. "This is weird. We're the lowest creatures on the food chain. This is literally the most messed-up thing I've ever seen in my life."

"It's tradition!" Satin says.

Biggie nods. "It just wouldn't be Christmas without gingerbread trolls!"

"That's probably what the Bergens used to say about Trollstice," Branch mutters under his breath.

"Just frost the damn cookies, Branch."

**Author's Note:**

> imagine living in constant terror of being eaten alive, or your friends and family being eaten alive, every damn day for years on years on years and, when you finally escape the mass genocide and settle down in a safe, secure area, some random fucks in the village decide it would be hilarious to make cookies shaped like you guys and eat them. and then they've got the audacity to call it a tradition.
> 
> gingerbread trolls are literally the most tone-deaf, insensitive, thoughtless thing i can imagine, and i would bet you cash money Branch is not the only one in the village who is at least a little offended by them.


End file.
